Unconditional
by ThatGurlShay
Summary: Ally falls into deep depression for a long time after her mother's death. She's basically shut the world out, trying to give herself time to heal. Will she ever get help to rise up again? Auslly. AU.


**HEY! I wonder if more people are going to read this than my other A&A story. Should I start a story of A&A that's not a oneshot? Please tell me! So, I hope you guys enjoy this story. I thought about it during English class, and was already getting a heartache. :) **

It was a late summer evening, where Ally sits alone in her room, in her favorite beanbag. She stares out of her cracked window, breathing in the cool gust of air. She found it relieving and calming. She holds her songwriting book close to her, still staring out the starry sky out in front of her. She's always wanted to reach the sky, and disappear in front of them. But, she knew they were just a collection of hot air and gas, so gave up. But, the stars were so... welcoming. She sighed. Her father lightly knocked on her closed door, making her shift her attention towards him.

"Ally, honey? Do you want to have dinner?" Her father, Lester asked quietly. Ally blinked.

"No, not right now Dad. Can you wrap it in the fridge for now?" Ally responded, in just above a whisper. Loud enough for her dad to hear.

"Alright. Sweetie. I'm going to bed. I love you." Lester says. Ally looks down and sighs.

"I love you too, dad." She replies, and hears her dad close his bedroom door shut.

She gets up from her comfortable spot from her beanbag chair, and stretches. She walks over to her bed, yawning. She can't help herself, but let her look at the picture that she faced down on her dresser next to her. She holds the wooden frame in her hand, staring at a time where she was happy. She feels a familiar ache in her chest, as she tries to ignore it again for the millionth time for weeks. It was her mom and her, where she went to visit her last year in Africa. The last time she saw her was about 5 months ago over video chat, where she was catching up on her mom and her mom catching up on her. She always made sure to tell her that she loved her, no matter what. That makes the pain ten times worse. She places the frame back down on her dresser, as she wipes a few tears from her cheeks.

She never knew why she always stared at that picture, or go back to memory lane. It was to depressing for her. She lays down on her bed, silently sobbing.

The story here is, that Ally's mom passed away 4 months ago. She died after the car she was driving, with some fellow explorers, crashed down on a sharp turn on a cliff. She was excited to write another book of her new experience in another place. Ally's been depressed ever since then, and Ally's been wanting to turn off those feelings in her head, her chest... so she could be happy like she was. But, it wasn't a mood matter. It's an illness in the mind, that most ignorant people don't know that's it's much more than just a feeling. After her death, Ally changed. She became feeling useless, cold, tired, insecure, and more negative feelings. Her friends worried for her. Her boyfriend being the most worried. Austin and Ally started dating after he serenaded her before she left to go to Africa. Ally was considering leaving to live with her mom, and Austin changed that.

Soon, she found herself drifting off to sleep, after long hours of sobbing to herself.

She woke up to her phone ringing, as she lazily turns it off. It was another day of working at Sonic Boom. The store she's worked in since she was 13. At 14, she finally convinced her dad to give her money as she worked there. The income was good, so she stuck there. She took off after she took her medication for her depression.

It was shipping day with brand new instruments, so it was closed off for a day. Ally remembered her dad had a convention he'd been planning, when her dad started helping with the boxes. She frowns, and looks at her dad, coming back down from the practice room, ready to take out new instruments.

"Dad, don't you have a convention today?" Ally asks. Lester looked back from the box he looking into, at Ally.

"Yea, but, you wouldn't handle all these boxes alone. So, I decided to wait for another time." He responded, opening the box.

"I'll be fine, really, Dad. There isn't much left to unpack. Please? I know how much you love conventions." Ally begs. Lester stands there, contemplating.

"Are you sure, honey?" Lester asks. She nods.

"I'm sure." Ally says, smiling. Lester's heart almost breaks out of happiness of seeing his daughter smile in a long time.

"Okay. I'll be back in a few hours. I love you." He says, kissing her forehead.

"I love you too, Dad." She grins. Lester waves her bye, as he walks out. Leaving Ally alone. She lets out a deep sigh, returning to another box.

After a few minutes of unpacking, a familiar blond appears in the doorway.

"Hey, Austin." Ally says. Austin smiles.

"Hi, Ally," He starts, walking towards her. "Need any help?" He asks.

"No, I'm fine. There's not much left." Ally responds, her attention not focused on him. Austin frowns.

"Ally, I think you need a break. Like you said, there's nothin-"

Ally cuts him off with a sudden outburst.

"Austin! I said I'm fine! Just leave me alo- alon-" Suddenly gasps for air comes, as she kneels to the floor, crying. Austin rushes over to her, holding her tightly in his arms.

"Shh, Ally, it's going to be okay.. shh.." Austin whispers in her ear, while stroking her hair.

"I'm so- so sorry, Austin. I'm just so sad, and..." She quiets down. He continues stroking her hair, while whispers soothing words in her ear, as she quietly sobs.

"Austin?" Ally whispers.

"Yes?" Austin replies, now just stroking her hair.

"Why are you still with me?" Ally asks. Austin raises his eyebrow, before confusingly asking,

"What do you mean, Alls?"

"I mean... I've been such a mess for months. I don't know why you still like me. I've been such a bad girlfriend, who you rarely see around." Ally rests her head in his shoulder. "I don't even like myself." She mumbles.

"Ally? Why wouldn't I like you? I like alot of things about you, no matter how you're feeling. I like how we know a lot of things about each other, and our love for music," he continued, "How you smile, and how you laugh."

"I don't do those things anymore." Ally sighs.

"It doesn't matter, Ally. You're my best friend, and partner. I know that, you're still the best girl that I know, and an amazing girlfriend. And, I want to be by your side, no matter what." Austin says, pulling her head back, so she look into his hazel eyes.

"Because, no matter what, we are... Timeless." He says, looking into her dark chocolate eyes.

"I love you, Ally," He confessed over many months of holding it in, "And, there's no way I'll leave your side. Ever. I don't want to lose you." He says, tears filling up his eyes.

"I love you too Austin." She smiles, kissing his lips, for the first time in months. They break apart, staring into each other's eyes. "That felt... really good." Ally sighs, hugging her best friend tightly. Austin smiles back and hugs back.

"I've missed you so much, Ally." He says, hugging her tighter.

"I've missed you too," Ally responds. "Hey, do you want to work on that song? I've found my muse again." Austin and Ally break apart, as Austin smiles.

"Wouldn't miss it for anything." He stands up, as he helps Ally from the ground.

* * *

><p>So, I basically wrote this in like, an hour? So, I don't know. PLEASE REVIEW! :) Also, if you have an idea for an actual story, please submit it through PM or the review box! Thanks you!<p>

-Shay


End file.
